Lay All Your Love on Me
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: Boink! ha! Best word ever. Angel and Collins smut written at an unGodly hour of the morning! It's pretty tasteful, might I add, but still fun! The title is beyond random and has, like, no relation to the story! :P


**A/N: Lynn, I promised you Angel and Collins boinking, so here it is! I love writing this stuff. It's almost addicting! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Now, I'm not sure if Jonathan Larson intended to have his characters be written into odd, sex stories by teenage girls, but that's what I'm using them for right now! Sorry JL! Either way, though, I don't own RENT.**

Angel Dumott Schunard danced around the apartment, to the current Journey song on the radio, she shared with her lover, Tom Collins, in a pair of old yoga pants and Collins' old NYU hoodie. She hummed a nonsense tune while looking for something to do.

_Why does Collins have to have class __**now**__?_ she thought. _I should go see Mimi! Oh wait. He's probably with Roger. Same with Maureen and Joanne. Mark? No. He's in hell- I mean, Buzzline! So bored! Why did that stupid dean have to make him work!_

After an hour of half-moping about Collins having to work, Angel decided that she would make him cookies and then show up on his lunch break with them and a small picnic.

"Don't stop believing! Hold onto that feeling! Streetlights, people! Oh whaooo!" Angel sang as she began to pull the ingredients out for chocolate chip cookies. There was a lot of work, but after an hour of preparation and packing of a picnic basket, she was done.

"There," she said with a sense of accomplishment as he slid the small batch of cookies into the oven. She went and laid on the couch, tired from the lack of sleep and light work, and fell asleep.

"Angel? I'm home," Collins said coming in the door. "I got off early today, so I get to spend the afternoon with you." He saw his lover on the couch. He sniffed the air. _Mmm, cookies_, his stomach, rather than his head, thought. He snuck into the kitchen and pulled out the pan of golden cookies from the oven. "Fuck!" he yelled when the tray hit his bare forearm.

Angel awoke with a start at the loud curse word. She jumped up and ran to him. "Oh, are you okay, baby?"

Collins shoved the burn under the cold water and let it numb out. "I think I'll be okay," he winced. He looked at the large purple and red spot.

She gasped and told him to sit on the couch while she got the first aid kit she kept in their bathroom. "Here, Collins," she said handing him the bottle of antiseptic after getting a cotton ball wet with it. "Hold this." She very gently cleaned the wounded area.

He winced in pain every few seconds but tried to not say anything. When Angel moved onto placing gauze over the burn and then bandaging it, he noticed the basket.

"What's that?"

She looked back and saw what he was gesturing at. "Oh, I was going to bring you a romantic lunch today, but it kind of fell through," she admitted. She sealed the bandage and placed a kiss on it. "To help it heal," she claimed.

"You're amazing," Collins said. He gave her a quick kiss.

When they parted, Angel stared into his eyes and then kissed him again. This time the kiss became more heated and passionate. Gasping for air, Collins said, "Bedroom?"

"You sure you're okay for this, with your hand and all?" Angel said breathlessly. She kept kissing his neck and face, not knowing how much influence that had.

"Positive," he said. He stood, pulling the Latino with to the bedroom without ever breaking their kiss. Collins climbed on top of Angel on the bed, without totally crushing her. He took the zipper in his mouth and undid it, secretly jumping for joy when he saw that Angel had nothing but a wife beater on underneath. He rubbed his hand across his lover's stomach as he slipped it over her head. Angel unbuttoned Collins' shirt painfully slowly.

"Aaaaaaaannnnnggggggeeeeeeelllllll," he groaned, feeling his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. After finally removing the shirt, she helped unbuckle his belt and then Collins shimmied out of his pants. She almost literally tore his boxers off.

Collins lowered his hands and hooked his fingers in Angel's panties and pulled them off, throwing them to the floor. He began to pull and grasp at Angel's length while she moaned to his pleasure.

"No, please, I don't want to…" she moaned. He knew that it was time to stop teasing her and finally prepare her. In an attempt to be smooth, Collins reached for the lube on the side table without stopping anything he was doing. He was surprised when Angel took the tube from his hands and began to spread it on him herself.

"Jeez, Angel!" he cried in shock when she flipped them over. She straddled his waist.

"I'm full of surprises, you know," she whispered, nipping his ear. She kissed across his jaw and back to his mouth. Without warning, she pushed down and had him enter her.

"Impatient, are we?" he chuckled-gasped. He went breathless as Angel began to move around on top of him, starting a slow rhythm. "Oh God…"

She moaned loudly from pleasure as he began to grasp her again. She speeded up her movement. He rubbed slowly, gently, until she almost couldn't take it.

"Collins!" Angel cried, soaking Collins' hand. He, too, cried her name as he released deep inside her.

She collapsed on top of him, gasping for air. They laid in silence, trying to calm their racing breaths, but happy to be with each other.

"Your heart's beating really fast," she mumbled after calming down a bit.

"See what you do to me?" Collins joked. "You make my heart beat faster, and I'm not talking about just now. Every day you do that. And you know, I wouldn't change it thing, ever." He felt tears on his shoulder as Angel let a few fall.

She looked up into his eyes, resting her chin on his collarbone. Her look relayed all of her feelings of love.

He kissed her one last time before whispering "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Collins," she replied, falling asleep. Collins wrapped his arms around her and let himself drift off too.

**A/N: Yay? Nay? I liked it. I don't find it original, **_**but **_**I had fun writing it. :) Hope you all liked it! You know that green button is rather lonely. You should go be his friend! ;)**


End file.
